Korean Patch Note 1.1.03
Costume * Costume System has been added. Purchase can be equipped with a unique costume for the hero. * You can add new costume in the room to consume the essence of the Soul Gem and purchase a costume myth. * When equipped with costumes and abilities increase, the technology will change. * Costumes are available for purchase in several duplicates, you can mount a hero of the number purchased. (To be attached to the three heroes will buy three.) * Now open Costume Sarah kael, La Citta, is Isabella. * You can purchase the tab from the hero of the store with Hearts Costumes optional box. - August Costumes optional box can be purchased only once, September 18 2:00 pm will be sold. - Kael time gone public, La Citta, Costumes can be obtained by selecting one of the Isabella. Shop * Soul Gem system have been applied. Now you can buy in stores Soul Gem, You can buy other goods owned by Soul Gem. (Excluding some items) * Soul Gem orders myth of constant and VIP experience in product who pays constant and VIP experience of a traditional myth to be paid Constant and VIP experience of a myth that has been deleted. * Premium employment 30 days of ticket sales is down, you can not buy anymore. (Goods already purchased can be used as is for the rest.) * Premium employment as a commodity to replace the 30-day ticket 30 days Soul Gem has been added to this ticket. Soul Gem Soul Gems 30 days ticket is purchased immediately, and paid an integer, VIP experience of a mythical Soul Gem will pay an additional daily for 30 days. (Soul Gem 30 days the ticket is not paid VIP experience. 08/21 (geum), 2:40 p.m.) * Rune and Rune hourglass hourglass sack of sales has been discontinued. Now, functions of the runes Hourglass replaces an integer of Runes. Rune hourglass hold the bag will be paid by mail is an integer of Runes exchange. Hero * Heroes preview system has been applied. Now the hero information, book hero, the hero of heroes in a store detailed information, you can try direct manipulation. * Sometimes the problem did not go to the hero break windows in the waiting window has been fixed. * Sarah kael technical damage has been increased approximately 20% compared to conventional. scramble * Junior / Intermediate / Senior Mining on Stochastic as runseuton mine appeared. * This mineral that can be obtained from the finest diamond mines has changed in runseuton. * In the guild former mine and only mine runseuton small gold mining increases and the mine has been reduced Orichalcum * The chance to explore the US occupation has been increasing mine. * Now you do not know the person's name and character names in the mining guild battle. However, propaganda and information war Guild Guild opponent before the opponent guild will be published. * Portrait of the highest character's attack power have been changed in the details pane to show the mine as a representative character. War * Depending on the experience level of participation during the Infinite War Heroes will now be paid. (To gain more experience points when winning.) * An issue where replay in an endless war Defenders batch is displayed abnormally has been fixed. Mail * Friend postal mail and invited guild will no longer all accepted by the function automatically. * GM-mail and other mail sent by the user has been changed from being activated, the Download button. * The storage period of the mailing sent to guild members has been reduced to 2-24 hours. * Normal / Mine tab has been removed from the mailbox. of chaos * Fixed an issue where progress has already been notified, but the exclamation point output continues to fight. * The experience will be transferred to another hero, if hero is now the highest level participated in the battle. * An issue that alert message is displayed incorrectly has been fixed in position impossible time. Etc * Bounty Hunting initialization time has been changed from 06 o'clock am 00 pm. * An issue where the battle iteration is in progress in another difficulty has been fixed at the top of the chaos. * Touch now available with Samsung S-pen.